Alice
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: My name is Legend and I am a vampire. A long time ago I had a friend. One true friend. Her name was Alice.
1. My History

My name is Legend . I am a child of darkness cursed by the Moon and have a deep hunger for blood. I have been sixteen for since 1861. I was a slave. I was turned this way by my master. They say everything is hotter down south- but you don't know how hott. I have no one. I am a lone vampire, no family,nothing but myself.. This is my history . My master killed my mother and father for not working fast enough, and made me watch. You can say I am a little vengeful. After I was turned,I sort of went insane. At the dawn of the 20th century I was captured and put into a mental institution . The treatment was unbearable but there was someone there. A girl who claimed to have visions . Her name was Alice. She saved me. We planned to escape together but before we could I was discharged ad couldn't get back to my only friend. I have missed her for so long but she is long dead. Anyway, . I moved to Forks at the dawn of the new millennium . Here it has gotten harder to hide my secret yet I find ways. To the people at my school I am a freak but they do not know the truth. Today is 40th time as a new student. I decided it was better to switch schools every decade. It was the same thing- the introductions, the students staring back,the whisphers. I am pretty much a pro. I made to lunch and was getting food,food I had never ate,when I saw her. I knew it was her,the same eyes, the hair as black as midnight. But she had changed,the changes that cold have only occurred after becoming damned. She was with others-damned ones as well. She didn't see me, I prayed,though a bit disappointed. But she looked up and straight at me. I saw her mutter my as the others at her lunch table looked in my direction . It was Alice. My Alice.


	2. Legend Lives

Here's the next Chapter :

Alice's POV:

I look at the girl. It is Legend. I catch a gasp in my mouth, and my brothers hears .

" Alice, what's wrong ?" he asks, concerned

" That girl, I know her." Is all I manage to get out.

" Have you seen her ?" Jasper asks

" No, I thought she was dead. It can't be…" I trail off. But I know it is. Same chocolate-skin though paler and smoother. Same big green eyes….. She looks at me, not a long stare and walks away..

" She's new. Her name is Lenora. She's quiet. She's in my English class." Bella says.

" Edward, can you hear her thoughts ." I ask, hopeful.

" No. Something is blocking my power." he exclaims.

"Well, I know one way to get to the bottom of this . " Bella stands, up and without any warning, goes over to Legend.

" Can you hear what's she's saying ?" I strain to hear. It is not working. Legend looks at her and a flash of pain wavers over her beautiful face. (AN. This is not a slash story) She smiles at Bella and runs away out.

Bella comes back.

" She's really nice. But there is something really strange about her. . She ran away. She asked about you." Bella says, nodding in my direction. My dead hurts flutters

" Me ? What did she say ?"

"Nothing, really. She wanted to know who you are. She said you kept staring at her." she trails off

" Are you sure you know her ? " Edward asks

" I know those eyes anywhere."

" You don't think she 's uh……" Bella trails off not sure if she should say what we are.

" A vampire ? Of course she is. But how can she block my power." Edward says

" I'm not so sure she is. Maybe she has powers like us ." I say

" How do know her ?' Bella ask

" I hardly remember my human life. But I remember Legend. I guess now she is Lenora. " I say

" Do you think,there are others beside her in Forks ?" Bella asks.

" I don't know. We'll just have to find out. There must be a way to get around her power. Do you think she is drinks of humans. ?" I ask

" She doesn't" Bella confirms.

" How do you know that, my love ?" asks Edward.

" When we were talking, some kid got a paper cut and the moment she saw blood she kinda freaked out and she ran away." says Bella matter-a-fact-lately.

" Maybe she can control her instincts. " I say.

" We should tell Carlisle." Emmet says.

" What, you think she's hot don't you ? " Rosalie snaps

" Rosalie" Emmet starts, but Rosalie stops him.

" You do !" Rosalie screams and walks away in a huff. Emmet goes after her. I barely hear Edward and Jasper in my ear. All I can hear is the voice in my head

_Legend Lives._


	3. My History Part Two

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I wish I did.

Thanks for reviewing !

Here's the next chapter !

Legend's POV  
I knew she knew it was me... Just from the way she looked at me. A human girl came from Alice's table. She said her name was Bella. I can feel her emotions. She knows what they are. What I am. I think. She was there for Alice. I lied to her,saying my name was Lenora and why was that girl staring at me. I don't know but something about her is different. I was going to talk to her about Alice when the smell of fresh blood fillled my nose. It was intoxicating for someone who hasn't feed in months. I could feel my eyes beginning to change color so without another word I ran,outside where I could restore myself. Almost 200 years I still can't fully control my powers or my thrist. I don't drink of humans,for their blood could turn me into something I never want to be. I drink the blood of animals. Anything I can get. When I was first turned I ran. Ran away from the plantation,ran way from slavery. I turned to the mountains sseeking refuge in their caves. I lived off bats and bugs. I stayed there till the war was over. I was free. Somehow I made it to Paris and became a ballet dancer. I n Paris,they were much more liten to the fact that I was " colored". But to them I was a goddesss. I stayed a dancer for but was driven out with the arrival of Ms. Baker. I came back to America in and I was happy until one night. There was a child, it was an orphan. alone. I don't know what came over me. I became a monster-the thing that little children fear. he thing I will never be.I sucked him dry. To this day, I can still hear his screams. My guilt drove me mad. I wandered down the streets of New York screaming. I was shortly apprehened and taken to mental instution. I met a woman there who claimed to visons. She wasn't insane. She had real power. I trusted her and she I. Her name was Alice. We diswcussed running away and where we would go together. I told her of Paris's beauty and that one day she would see my dance.. But before that day came,I was thrown out without even a good-bye to Alice. I was devasted. My memories of her always saved me from the darks dreams of the little boy I killed. I hid in the mountains again until it was my time to join those against segregation. I foufhgt my rights and didn't look back. After my savior was killed ,I went back to England and lived their until 1998. In the new millenium, I moved back to the States and because of my age,I was put in an oprhanage In Washington. I ran away from their to Forks after 3 years of pretending I was diffrent people. My eyes threw them off. I went to high school as a junior and graduated about 3 times. I ran away( yeah running away is kinda my thing) to the woods and found shelter in abandoned cottage where I've lived since. I liked high school ,it was always different from year to year. I get re-invent myself and give my self a new name. Here in forks,they know me as Lenora. It is safe here,because the sun never really shines that hard. But it is hard to curb my thrist for blood. After I killed that little boy, I would I would never drink human blood again. It has been almost a century since I have tasted sweet blood. I stay alive( well,not alive) on the blood of deer and bear but without human blood, I am weak. The sight of human blood brings back his screams . But don't worry.I am not a incubus of misery and woe. I love this century.Much cooler clothes. The 80s were the worst. I think I still have hair spray in my hair from that decade. I joined the swim team and love the water. But since I found Alice , I think things are going to get a whole alot more interesting.


End file.
